Recuerdo de hace mucho
by Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Publico aquí la presentación que escribimos cuando entramos en esta página por primera vez, escritora1, escritora3 y yo. lo considero crac. es comico, caótico, y muy absurdo. pero se puede disfrutar, x curiosidad.


Escritora2-Er...eu...hum...Ya está. ¡YA ESTÁ! SÍIII al fin ya está ya está ya está ¡YA ESTÁ!

¡AL FIIIIIN! ¡SÍ SÍ SÍ SÍ mira Escritora1 ya está!

Escritora1-Hum...sí.

Escritora2-...¿Hum?

Escritora1-Hum ¬¬ qué bien.

Escritora2-Qué entusiasmo...bueno, al grano: bienvenidos a nuestro rinconcito de , donde, ¡al fin, despues de muchos y funestos intentos! podreis leer los fanfictions, paranoias, parodias y locuras varias que ballamos escribiendo.

Escritora1-Si, por que somos 2, que no se os olvide: os iremos indicando cuales son mios, cuales de Escritora2, y cuales, digamos...fueron escritos a conjunto.

Escritora2-(cara de sádica) esos son los mejores. Juas juas juas...

Por cierto, si se puede, un saludo a Kakushi Miko, SaraMilla, ánimos a Migrainegirl, (estoy deseando que termine con sleepe lover para que escriba mas) y un saludo tambien a khrinos-kndy niccalsa,(balla con el nombrecito) que escribe bien, aún que poquito, y a las escritoras de 2 fics de los que siempre quise saber el final, pero me quedé con las ganas por que al parecer sus páginas se boraron TT en fin muchos saludos y ánimos, no pude comentar hasta ahora, pero seguir escribiendo ¡que me encanta como lo haceis!

Escritora1-Eres una cargante. ¡suelta ya el teclado!

Escritora2-¡Wa! solo un poco mas, el caso: esos dos fics eran: uno de una tal victoria qu se enamoraba de Murdoc, pero le acababa gustando a 2-d y por ello muds se fue a una fiesta de putas y ella le pillaba, (me quedé sin saber como termina) y uno de la página creo, que se titulaba "pequeño regalo", Murdoc encontraba algo en su coche, sospecho lo que es, pero me quedé con las ganas de saberlo, con lo que prometía. ¡jooo! ¡si sabeis de quien hablo ponerme en contacto con ellas!

Escritora1-Perdonar a la plasta. No tiene remedio. espero que disfruteis de la lectura, y, es la primera vez que hacemos esto...así que comentad, por favor...anda ahora k me acuerdo escritora2 ¿no teniamos una colega k se nos unia?

Escritora2- Muy cierto escritora1, se nos unió hace poco, de hecho aquí os la presentamos; tenía planeando hacerse su propia cuenta, tenemos ya unos cuantos proyectos en marcha y se nos ha unido para honrrarnos con su talento. ¡con su preciosa maraña de pelos, su perversa mente de depravada afición al yaoi, la loka, la pervertida, la...

Escritora1- ¡ESCRITORA3! coñooooo

Escritora3- ohayo! ^^

Escritora1- bueno ya k estamos muy honrradas de que te nos hasyas unido...queriamos hacerte unas preguntas, ¿te parece bien?

Escritora3-*¿serán pervertidas esas preguntas?* siiiii!

Escritora2-¡viiiiivaaaa! ¡PRESENTACIÓN SUPER EMOTIVA NO JUTSU!-Le pega un abrazo que la tira al suelo y la asfixia. Escritora1 la levanta del pescuezo y la encadena con un collar a la silla. Escritora2 se muerde la pata como todo zorro caido en trampa que se precie-.

Escritora1-bien despues de esta interución estupida pasemos a las preguntas, ¿que te hizo unirte a nosotras?

Escritora3-mmm...hacia tiempo que quería hacerme una cuenta, ade+ como tenemos fics en conjunto y estamos las tres bastante mal de la olla, y somos unas perverts en potencia, pues ya sabeis, donde caben dos caben treeeeees!

Escritora1- ^-^ bien gracias por contestar una tonteria que ya dijimos antes arriba que teniamos fics a conjunto...pero para ver si alguien estaba despierto...escritora2 no preguntes tonterias que nos conocemos

Escritora2-¿Alguna razón en especial por la que te guste escribir?^^

Escritora3- muchas la verdad, es mi forma de relajarme y/o expresar cómo me siento, por lo que es más que probable que en muchos escritos haya marcas de mi estado de ánimo, tanto que puede cambiar el final por completo, tambien es mi forma de evadirme.

Escritora1- esto genial se ve que cuando quieres eres seria...siguiente pregunta...¿te gusta algun anime, manga o videojuego en especial?

Escritora3- por supuesto! anime: excel saga, naruto, bleach, evnagelion (por kaworu), avatar, gravitation, junjou romantica...

Escritora1- eeeeh...última vez que hago esta pregunta.

Escritora3- *ignorando* manga: koisuru boukun, sensitive pornograph, los citados en animes, y alguno que se me pira...

-Escritora2 se ha enredado con la cadena mientras Escritora3 seguía con lo suyo-

Escritora3- y en videojuegos: KINGDOM HEARTS! FINAL FANTASY VII! *!ZELDA¡* resident evil, y no se porke jugue al style boutique

Escritora1-ZzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzz -echandose el sueñecito-

Escritora2-em...si, ¿Y algún personaje favorito?^^ -un codazo a Escritora1 de parte de Escritora2-

Escritora1- HEHEHE¡ -despertando del sueño- ups

Escritora3- ¬¬ *cambia al escuchar la pregunta* SIIIIIIII! Zuko de avatar, Riku de kingdom hearts, Sasuke de naruto, sephiroth ffVII, Yuki Eiri de gravitation, Link de zelda, Len de vocaloid...

Escritora1- bien...pues sigam...

Escritora2- ¡¿Y a cual/cuales le hecharías un polvo/Polvos, desvirgarías, baile de la reproducción, perderte en una isla...?!

-Escritora1 la mira como a una loca, con un tic en el entrecejo-

Escritora3-¡Ah!, pues, verás...

Escritora1-Laharl mio...¡dame fuerzas!

Escritora3-estooo ^^U a...a Link...mmm...Yuki...Sasuke...a Riku...y a...ufff...Zuko! con esos ojos dorados, y esa cicatriz k le hace todavia mas ardiente, y ese cuerpo de...

Escritora1- MIRA YA ESTA, YA LA HAS DEJADO EN PLENO LEMON INTERIOR -aogando a escritora2 con la cadena- TE MATO YO TEMATO

Se ve una nuve de polvo peleon, donde las dos escritoras se enzarzan en una pelea de supervivencia.

Escritora3- O_OU buenooo...ya que estas están ocupadas matándose supungo que no queda otra para despedirnos asi que...eso...bye bye! Espero que nos leais y dejeis comentarios ^^ Disfrutad de la lectura y...-le cae un zapato en la cabeza- YA ESTA! ME CAGO EN SAKURA! QUE OS VAIS A CARGAR EL QUISQUILLO JODER!


End file.
